The amount of data communicated in wireless networks is continuing to grow at an unprecedented pace. Cellular communications systems, which utilize microwave spectrum bands (300 MHz to 3 GHz), have become capacity limited in view of increased interferences and traffic loads. Use of high frequency bands, such as frequency bands of 5 GHz, 28 GHz, 38 GHz, 60 GHz and 73 GHz, where vast amounts of bandwidths are available, are being considered as one of the schemes to meet the ever increasing capacity need for wireless communications. The use of these high frequency bands can help mitigate the capacity problem currently observed. It is thus desirable to develop techniques and methods for wideband wireless communications.